


Ты ведь ненавидишь кофе!

by greensun



Series: Кофейная трилогия [3]
Category: Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Explicit Language, Fluff, M/M, Post V-Day, Romance, вас предупредили, флафф от которого не только слипнется но и что похуже
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-08
Updated: 2017-12-08
Packaged: 2019-02-12 03:51:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12950706
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/greensun/pseuds/greensun
Summary: — Ты ведь ненавидишь кофе!— Тебя я тоже ненавижу, но хочу





	Ты ведь ненавидишь кофе!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Kselen](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kselen/gifts).



> **Предупреждения:** нецензурная лексика, Established Relationship, пост-День В, AU, в которой у Чарли все хорошо с рукой и жизнью
> 
>  **Примечание:** заключительная часть «Кофейной трилогии», бессмысленная и беспощадная милота
> 
>  
> 
>   
> 

Это был тяжелый день. Нет. Неделя. А может, и целый месяц. Чарли снова поцапался с начальником на работе. И не только с начальником. И не только на работе. И заебался за весь день смертельно. А теперь стоит в проклятой пробке, черт возьми, что было хорошо в Дне В, так это отсутствие бесконечного количества машин на дорогах после него. В такие моменты, мрачно пялясь в бампер впереди стоящей машины, Чарли жалеет, что мир наконец оправился от конца света.

Впрочем, сейчас Чарли больше жалеет о том, что пожаловался Эггзи на проблемы с начальником. Они перешли на общение в мессенджерах практически сразу же, как стали трахаться — в смысле, в перерывах между сексом, когда отлучались по работе или делам. Недавно Эггзи открыл для себя все прелести стикеров и эмодзи и теперь закидывает Чарли невообразимым количеством яркого дерьма в Телеграме. Смартфон, водруженный на специальную подставку, вздрагивает каждые секунд десять. Эггзи как раз вошел в раж и поинтересовался, сопровождая свои сообщения уймой дебильных картинок, когда же Чарли надоест быть мальчиком на побегушках в Ривер Хаус. И теперь в красках рассказывает о том, как Мерлин тут на днях словно невзначай сообщил, что ему нужны новые работники. Что уж говорить о портных, которые всегда рады сшить парочку шикарных пуленепробиваемых костюмов на нового человека — а то им надоедают старые лекала, прикинь!

Чарли стоически игнорирует весь этот бред — он уже и не помнит, сколько времени это длится. Он, конечно, не в восторге от своего положения в британской разведке, и прекрасно понимает все риски. Как и то, что бездарно просиживает свой талант в аналитическом отделе, где его гоняют в хвост и в гриву по пустякам настоящие идиоты, непонятно как получившие руководящие должности в шпионской организации Великобритании. Но Кингсмэн Чарли прельщает еще меньше. И хотя Эггзи всякий раз бьет в самое больное, намекая на чувство вины Чарли и то, что его простят и примут с распростертыми объятиями в супер-секретном джентльменском клубе, Чарли остается непоколебимым. 

Он просто знает, что в МИ-6 у него есть какие-то шансы добиться высот и уважения — поменьше, чем шансы проебаться и быть тихонько слитым при помощи «несчастного случая», но все же они есть.

В Кингсмэн Чарли не светит ничего, кроме вечной роли блудного сына, и нет, спасибо, обойдемся без шикарных костюмов, стильных шпионских примочек и ягуаров. 

Чарли и его скромный Вольво вполне устраивает. 

А шансов помереть у того же Эггзи явно намного больше. 

Блядь.

Чарли со всей души несколько раз ударяет по рулю, сигналя уроду на Порше, который подрезал его. Подрезал в ебаной пробке в центре города. 

Еще и Эггзи продолжает написывать — правда, теперь он сошел со своей любимой темы хэдхантерства и ноет, спрашивая, когда Чарли уже будет «дома».

«Дома». Ха. Вообще-то, Чарли уже давно подумывает о том, чтобы переехать к Эггзи, но официально этого еще не случилось, да и Эггзи не приглашал. С другой стороны, Чарли уже задолбался практически жить на два дома. Эти вечные выяснения, к кому сегодня вечером они поедут, война с пустыми холодильниками (оканчивающаяся выкидыванием просроченных продуктов), проблемы с собаками. Лорд Нельсон вполне справляется с тем, что его периодически выгуливает соседская девчонка, а вот таскать туда-сюда Джей Би довольно утомительно. 

Потому что Эггзи регулярно посылают в самые разные жопы мира, и всякий раз именно Чарли вызывается взять к себе его пса. И Чарли понятия не имеет, почему не посылает Эггзи к его распрекрасному Кингсмэн, у которого даже химчистка, блядь, какая-то своя и супер-особенная, но он уже почти привык к тому, что Джей Би порой неделями сгоняет Лорда Нельсона с его подстилки или упорно лезет к Чарли в постель, несмотря на все запреты и попытки дрессировки.

В конце концов, так проще пережить очередную «командировку» Эггзи. 

А ведь завтра с раннего утра у Эггзи самолет. 

У Чарли окончательно портится настроение — особенно после того, как Эггзи пишет «у нас осталось примерно семь часов, которые мы можем провести вместе».

Чарли снова ударяет по рулю, потому что мудацкий Порше решил резко затормозить и подрезать Тойоту в соседнем ряду. Чарли чуть не въехал ему в зад!

После того, как Порше более-менее благополучно (и скорее всего, под негромкий, но цветистый мат окружающих водителей) утек куда-то в глубину этой бесконечной пробки, Чарли зло тыкает в кнопку голосового набора и диктует:

«У меня нет власти над трафиком Лондона, смирись с этим, мудак».

Чарли проверяет, как хорошо Сири распознала его речь (с каждым обновлением операционной системы она делает это все лучше, надо отдать должное, Чарли впечатлен) и отправляет сообщение. 

Немного думает и быстро диктует еще одно:

«И только попробуй предложить привлечь Мерлина, потому что у него эта власть есть. Я тогда вообще уеду домой». 

Эггзи, кажется, даже задумывается над этой угрозой.

Но, судя по всему, он просто рыскал в своих бесконечных наборах стикеров в поисках мопса с огромными блестящими глазами.

«Но ты все равно должен забрать Джей Би!» — добавляет эта сволочь, и Чарли громко вздыхает. 

Определенно, надо будет просто собрать вещи и заехать с Лордом Нельсоном домой к Эггзи, пока тот будет морозить задницу в Канаде. Или куда там его в этот раз Кингсмэн занесет? Неважно.

С замками и сигнализациями Чарли справится, это ему не впервой. У Кингсмэн на удивление дурная защита домов их драгоценных агентов. С другой стороны, у Ривер Хауса все еще намного более плачевно... 

Ммм, может, в Чарли дремлет гениальный хакер? Или вор? В конце концов, ему всегда легко давалась работа с техникой и кодами. Надо будет подумать об этом. 

Но потом, после того, как Чарли перевезет все свои вещи в дом Эггзи и займет три четверти его шкафов. 

На меньшее Чарли не согласен, но спрашивать мнения Эггзи и не собирается.

В конце концов, Чарли имеет полное право выебываться, он терпит Эггзи со всеми его недостатками и дебильной работой! И ухаживает за его нелепым псом! 

И делает охуенные минеты. 

И классно одевается. 

И вообще Чарли крутой. Пусть только Эггзи попробует возмутиться. Наоборот. Если он не обрадуется переезду Чарли, когда вернется домой из своих очередных приключений... 

Ну, Чарли точно открутит ему его дурную башку.

За этими размышлениями Чарли почти не замечает, как наконец-то вырывается из проклятой пробки. Он думает, что сейчас встанет в очередную, но каким-то чудом он умудряется быстро продраться сквозь еще пару светофоров и уже через десять минут заворачивает на улочку, ведущую к дому Эггзи.

Одно из преимущество скромной машины Чарли — то, что здесь он проезжает без каких-либо проблем, ха.

Чарли отсылает Эггзи эмодзи со взрывом — кажется, Чарли использует его слишком часто, но он считает, что это самый четко отображающий все его эмоции смайлик, когда дело доходит до общения с Эггзи. 

Эггзи в ответ быстро набирает:

«Да, я вижу тебя на камерах. Шевели задницей, сладкий».

Да чтоб его. 

Чарли нарочито медленно вылезает из машины, еще более нарочито и медленно закрывает ее и ставит на сигнализацию, а потом неспешным шагом идет к входной двери.

Эггзи распахивает дверь раньше, чем Чарли поднимает руку, чтобы нажать на звонок. 

Эггзи бесстрашно перешагивает порог и встает босыми ногами на крыльцо. Рядом с ним тут же появляется Джей Би, который радостно хрипит, увидев Чарли. 

На Эггзи его любимый бордовый халат, который даже на вкус Чарли — «слишком». А еще — и Чарли, конечно, понимает это с первого взгляда, хотя Эггзи запахнул полы халата, — под ним на Эггзи ничего нет. 

— Я тебя, блядь, заждался, — грубовато бросает он и лезет целоваться. Придурок. Простудится ведь.

На самом деле Чарли ужасно устал, у него полдня болит голова, и стояние в пробке только усилило это, а еще он заебался на работе, и зол на Эггзи, который снова уезжает в ебеня, и...

Чарли отстраняет разгоряченного Эггзи от себя и пихает обратно в дом. Загоняет радостного Джей Би, захлопывает дверь и поворачивается к Эггзи:

— Сколько тебя не будет? 

Этот вопрос мучал Чарли весь день, с тех пор, как еще утром Эггзи обрадовал его новостью о своей командировке. Но Чарли так его и не задал в дневной переписке через Телеграм — не хотел расстраиваться слишком сильно раньше времени и вообще всегда предпочитал выяснять такие вещи лично.

Жопой чуял, что это будет надолго. 

Судя по всему, не зря. Потому что Эггзи сразу мрачнеет и вздыхает:

— Не меньше недели, там как пойдет. 

— Мудак, — не менее мрачно отзывается Чарли и стаскивает с себя шарф, не позволив Эггзи снова поцеловать себя. 

— Как будто я это решаю! — Эггзи обиженно хмурится. А потом словно случайно задевает пояс халата, который тут же распахивается и обнажает его грудь и живот. Даже на расстоянии Чарли чувствует — видит, знает, неважно — какой Эггзи горячий и влажный от желания.

— Все равно мудак, — говорит Чарли упрямо.

Опять они и часа не поспят. Они всегда стараются натрахаться вдоволь, если Эггзи куда-нибудь уезжает, особенно надолго. Проклятье, ну почему сегодня понедельник... Как Чарли завтра выдержит весь день на работе после бессонной и активной ночи? 

Он уже не так юн для подобных подвигов, черт возьми.

Эггзи хмыкает и снова тянется к нему — прямо так, с порога? Даже ужина не предложит? Видимо, тяжелая миссия ему предстоит.

Чарли все-таки целует его — как следует, до головокружения, словно заново исследуя его вкус и наглость языка. Эггзи пахнет чаем и возбуждением, нетерпением и силой, он напористый и явно хочет поскорее начать, и у Чарли заранее все сладко сжимается. 

Сегодня Эггзи точно будет неутомим и безжалостен, и вытрахает из Чарли вообще все, что только можно. Это будет непросто и выматывающе. Наутро Чарли точно пожалеет об этом. 

Но на самом деле не то чтобы он так уж против... 

Только вот. 

Стоп. Ему надо хотя бы прийти в себя. 

Чарли снова отстраняет от себя Эггзи — тот недовольно ворчит, сверкая шальными глазами. 

— Хочу кофе, — четко говорит ему Чарли, делает шаг назад, стаскивает пальто. Небрежно набрасывает его на вешалку и стартует в сторону кухни. 

Несколько мгновений со стороны Эггзи не слышно не звука. Потом он быстро шлепает босыми ногами вслед за Чарли и изумленно восклицает:

— Ты ведь ненавидишь кофе!

Чарли гремит кухонными ящиками и достает турку, банку с молотым кофе и чашку. Замечает, что микроволновка запрограммирована на разогрев, и заглядывает внутрь. Черт.

Паста.

Эггзи потрясающе круто готовит пасту.

Он приготовил Чарли ужин, его любимое блюдо.

Сначала Чарли добреет, а потом резко злится — Эггзи ведь на самом деле задабривает его так, пытается искупить вину. Подкупает. Самое отвратительное, что это работает, и Чарли от этого злится еще больше. Он с силой захлопывает дверцу микроволновки и нажимает на старт, а потом отворачивается к плите и сосредоточенно начинает кофейную магию, стараясь всем своим видом выражать обиду и раздражение. 

Эггзи все это, конечно, совсем не впечатляет. 

Он неслышно оказывается прямо за спиной и прижимается к Чарли всем собой — горячим и приятно сильным. Он слишком хорошо знает, что Чарли нравится. И не стесняется этим пользоваться. 

Влажный поцелуй в загривок, чуть повыше воротника рубашки, отзывается острыми искрами где-то аж в пятках. Чарли раздраженно бурчит, включая плиту:

— Тебя я тоже ненавижу, но хочу.

Эггзи смеется, и его смех ерошит Чарли волосы на затылке. Вот это совсем запрещенный прием. 

Чарли ломается, резко разворачивается в кольце рук Эггзи и целует его в мягкие и яркие губы. Эггзи все еще смеется прямо в поцелуй и чуть ли не плавится под напором Чарли, отдается ему, как всегда, весь, без остатка и без оглядки на что-либо.

Это взрывается где-то в районе спинного мозга сладким салютом, искрит так, что Чарли просто закрывает глаза и целует, целует, целует этого проклятого придурка, и скользит ладонями под совсем уже распахнутый халат, и тискает за упругую задницу, и прижимает к себе, мстительно впечатывая нежной кожей прямо в свою наверняка жесткую ширинку. 

От этого Эггзи срывается со смеха на шипение, а потом лезет расстегивать Чарли ремень, и кусается, острой болью посылая сигналы куда-то прямо в яйца, и Чарли почти привычно чувствует себя неприлично влюбленным.

А потом отстраняется, чтобы дать Эггзи больше простора в сложных действиях над ширинкой, и наступает на Джей Би.

Тот обиженно верещит — скорее для вида, сам виноват, что полез под ноги. С другой стороны, Чарли его толком не поприветствовал, вот и полез. Дурашка. 

Чарли отрывается от Эггзи и сбивчиво извиняется перед мопсом, и лезет в ближайший шкаф за вкусняшкой, а потом охает и подхватывает турку с конфорки — буквально за мгновение до того, как вскипевший кофе почти переливается через край.

А Эггзи смеется снова, и Чарли мстительно кусает его за подбородок, чуть не пролив на него кофе.

В конце концов Джей Би получает свою вкусняшку и дозу поглаживаний от Чарли, кофе благополучно оказывается в чашке, а разогретая паста — на столе. Эггзи садится напротив, даже не потрудившись запахнуть халат, и Чарли старается не смотреть в его сторону, пока ужинает, потому что иначе кусок в горло не лезет, а кофе норовит пойти носом.

Эггзи улыбается, лениво скользит ладонями то по столешнице, то по своей груди, он взлохмаченный, раскрасневшийся, с искусанными и влажными губами, у него блестят глаза, и под столом он гладит Чарли голой ступней куда придется — то по голени, а то и вовсе норовит залезть к паху. 

Чарли пытается не торопиться и как следует жевать, и пить кофе не слишком большими глотками, и вообще делать вид, что он обижен и никуда особо не собирается, пока не допьет свой чертов слишком крепкий кофе, но, конечно, у него ничерта не выходит.

И он с удовольствием рыкнул бы на проклятого Эггзи, да только с полным ртом говорить неприлично, а нормально прожевать и сглотнуть Чарли просто не успевает, потому что слишком хочет скорее, наконец, доесть.

Эггзи, конечно, побеждает. Как всегда. 

Чарли, конечно, безумно его ненавидит. Как обычно.

А потом они трахаются так, что кровать скрипит совсем уж отчаянно, и Чарли шутит, что скоро они все-таки ее доломают. Эггзи предлагает сделать это побыстрее, а то сколько можно, и они трахаются снова, но кровать оказывается до обидного стойкой, несмотря на все их старания. 

Под утро Эггзи обещает, что они победят несчастную кровать сразу после того, как он вернется. Чарли лениво мурчит что-то в ответ и отказывается вставать, потому что пять утра, какое вставать вообще. Он чувствует себя восхитительно выебанным, приятно уставшим и бесконечно счастливым. 

Но потом все-таки поднимается вслед за Эггзи, готовит ему завтрак и кофе, пока тот принимает душ и облачается в один из своих идеальных костюмов. 

Их прощальный поцелуй на вкус такой же, как весь секс в прошедшую ночь — крепкий кофе, пряная страсть, пленительная сладость невысказанных, но всем известных чувств. До головокружения и приятного покалывания где-то в затылке и на кончиках пальцев.

Потом Эггзи прощается с Джей Би, подхватывает сумку с вещами и очень обыденно оставляет на столике в коридоре ключи от дома. Кодов от охранных систем разве что не хватает, но они оба знают, что Чарли справится и так. 

Эггзи уезжает на неприметном кэбе Кингсмэн в сторону ленивого рассвета, а Чарли, решив приготовить кофе и для себя, находит в углу кухни новенький пакет корма, который ест Лорд Нельсон. 

Вот говнюк, думает Чарли с нежностью.

И отправляет Эггзи эмодзи сердечка.


End file.
